


Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Bratty Timmy, Comedy, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: The Armie and Timmy of the Ghost of Villa Albergoni are back! This time at the HFA this weekend with THAT bib Timmy was wearing.





	Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fantasy based in an imaginary world where Armie is single and he and Timmy are officially together. Unfortunately, I do not know either of them, so they behave according to my very twisted imagination…

“How much time do we have before your flight to Boston?”  
Armie’s voice had a hint of desperation and Timmy smiled the evilest smile of the evening, slightly raising his eyebrows, he looked at Armie and whispered into his ear “Enough to cum into your mouth… If I feel like it”  
Armie pushed his fists into his trouser pockets even deeper, he was in trouble.  
Timmy had been against the bet he had made, and, when he told him that he had lost it and would have to cut his hair, hell broke.

“You are aware that as actors we work on our image, so why did you decide to wager shaving your head?”  
Armie was relieved that Timmy was in Boston, the rage that his phone emitted during the video call was bad enough; imagine if his sweet tea was in the same room.  
“Noodle, I am sorry, I was so good, but then I saw the photo of you hugging James and…”  
“And I got jealous.” he thought. But he did not have the courage to tell Timmy.  
“Armie, he is my brother-in-law, in the movie, of course we are affectionate! That doesn’t mean you drown half a bottle of scotch in one go!” Timmy sounded exasperated.

Timmy had been cold when he arrived back in LA, and insisted that they would arrive separately to the Beverley Hilton Hotel for the HFA awards.  
“I want to surprise you…” was the only thing he said to Armie.  
As Armie saw him appear with his suit and sequinned top he smiled, and, as they sat down to the table he noticed a ribbon flowing from the side of Timmy’s jacket.  
“Timmy you are losing something.” Armie bent to pick up the black ribbon, but Timmy stopped him.  
“Armie, I am not wearing a top, but a bib, held by ribbons criss-crossing my back and tied at the side…”  
Armie looked into the green eyes that hypnotised him since the day they had met and gulped.  
Timmy, ribbons, tied.  
He could feel his erection growing and he carefully placed a napkin onto his lap. It was going to be a long evening.  
Timmy smirked; “this was going to be fun” he thought.  
He knew he wasn’t tormenting Armie only for the hair cut that he would getting tomorrow morning, but also how much he had made fun of Timmy for the pudding bowl cut he had last summer.  
“Sweet noodle, you look like a mushroom. My little Timmy mushroom!”  
Armie had laughed; Timmy seethed, he hated that haircut, but he had to do it for the King.

Armie just could not look at Timmy, it was an awkward photoshoot after the awards, and the interviews were worse.  
The devilish noodle kept looking at him, with his lips slightly parted; Armie felt the lining of his pockets tear as he dug his fists deeper.

As soon as they crossed the front door of their flat Armie grabbed Timmy and kissed him, almost devouring his face and forcing him against the door.  
Timmy pushed him away “I haven’t forgiven you yet. But if you are good I might treat you to something before I leave…”  
He walked to the bedroom; Armie followed him eagerly, discarding items of his clothing along the way.

Timmy slowly took off his socks, trousers and then his jacket; Armie just stood, naked, watching him.  
The bright colours of the bib glittered, Timmy turned, the ribbons were tied on his right side, and the pale skin of his back only accentuated the two black lines that ran across it.  
Armie moved towards him and gently ran a finger down Timmy’s spine, feeling the vertebrae and then meeting the satin, just as smooth as the skin it cut into.  
As he slightly pushed back the crossed ribbons on the back, he saw the slightly reddened skin; he sucked in his breath while his whole body trembled.

Timmy turned and pushed Armie onto the bed; he knelt and licked all of Armie’s cock, slowly and deliberately; the sequins of the bib brushed against Armie's thighs, pulling the hairs slightly.  
“I prepared myself in more ways than one before the awards, big coconut.”  
Timmy’s eyes darkened as he slowly licked the pre-cum from his lips; he straddled Armie and slowly, so maddengly slowly, lowered himself into the eager cock.  
Armie moaned as he felt the tightness envelop him, he feebly thrust his hips upwards, into Timmy, who started to slowly move in a circular rhythm. 

Armie raised his torso and buried his face into the bib, desiring to feel the smooth skin that was underneath. He found one of the ribbons at the side and grabbed it with his teeth, pulling at it hungrily as each thrust ran through his body.  
As he pulled the ribbon he felt one of his sharp canines snatch and tear a thread; slowly the yellow sequins of the brick road started to fall onto his stomach as a golden rain.

Timmy opened his eyes and looked in horror at his bib slowly disintegrating.  
“Virgil will kill me!” He shrieked and stood up abruptly.  
Amie’s erection deflated as a lead balloon surrounded by yellow bricks glinting.  
“What am I going to do? Armie, you and your dammed sharp teeth!” Timmy was in frenzy; he quickly untied the remains of the bib and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Armie just lied on the bed knowing that if he was in trouble before, now he was in for it.  
Timmy dressed quickly and left the flat in a hurry, hardly saying a word to the crestfallen Armie, who handed him his bag and tried, unsuccessfully to kiss Timmy goodbye.

As he left the hairdresser the next morning with a crew cut, Armie was quite pleased, the style suited him; he felt he looked younger.  
He quickly took a selfie and sent it to Timmy.  
As he lay on the bed he hoped for some facetime dirt.  
“Not bad” Timmy texted back to Armie’s relief.  
“So, shall I fly over to Boston tomorrow?” Armie texted back.  
“No need, working hard. Back in two weeks, hopefully your hair will have grown a bit by then”  
As Armie read the text he saw with the corned of his eye a yellow sequin on the floor, glinting evilly at him.


End file.
